videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Ender and Pokémon Nether
Pokémon Ender 'and '''Pokémon Nether '''are two new brand new role-playing games, serving as an installment to the ''Pokémon ''series. These 2 brand new games mark the start of the newest generation of the series, the 7th generation. Just like other games, they introduce brand new Pokémon, characters, areas and a brand new storyline and region! It takes place in a new region called ''Renovia. And unlike the 6th generation, no new types shall ever be introduced in this sequel. Story Unlike it's predecessor, '''Pokémon Omega Ruby '''and Alpha Sapphire', the story does not vary between the two games, excluding different Legendaries of course. Just like all of the previous game, the main story is to beat all 8 Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and beat the Champion to win the title of Champion. However, it won't be as easy as you think, espacially with the evil orginization, Team Metroid lurking around, trying to obtain the Legendary Pokémon, Psyolf ''(Pokémon Ender) or Gamaire (Pokémon Nether). Pokédex Main Article:Pokémon Ender And Nether/Pokédex Characters Just like BW2, the rival is neither the opposite gender of the choice you pick at the beggining of the game, but is another character, such as Hugh, the rival of you in BW2. Main * Alfred (Male Trainer) * Rose (Female Trainer) * Levi (Rival) * Professor Cole Wilson (Male Professor Of Spruce Town) Team Metroid * Than (Leader) * Blake (Admin) * Myra (Admin) * Metriod Grunt (Female) * Metriod Grunt (Male) Gym Leaders * Ashia ''- Normal (Stonesquare City) * Flora ''- Grass ''(Sunflower City) * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Renovia '''Towns' *Spruce Town ''- Your hometown. A small town, where many young trainers live peacefully. It is also where Professor Cole Wilson does his reasearch.'' *Lakeside Town ''- The town beside one of the largest lakes in the region, and has two seperate pathways, one to Stonesquare City and the other to the Deep Forest. To get inside the Deep Forest, beat the Gym Leader in Stonesquare City first. It is also where you first meet your rival, Levi. '' *Stonesquare City ''- The city of the first Gym Leader, Ashia. A large city decorated with the finest rocks and clay, many archieologists come here to study these fascinating rocks.'' * Sunflower City ''- The city after Route 3, where Flora lives. It is known to be the flower pot of Renovia, having the most flowers ever known to humans. Even a sunflower that was mistaken to be Sunflora was eventually put up, and is still said to be a still Sunflora, where in it's actually a sunflower, one of the biggest kinds known.'' Routes *Route 1 ''- The first area you encounter after eiting Spruce Town, it is a short route, that just goes straight, so you won't have to worry about turning left or right.'' *Route 2 ''- The area after Lakeside Town, here you will encounter much stronger Pokémon than in the first Route, along with some other new Pokémon as well.'' * Route 3 ''- Appearing after Deep Forest, it is a short route which leads you to Sunflower City, the next town.'' Other Areas (Forest, etc.) * Deep Forest ''- A forest that you could get lost in if you take the wrong turn. However, the Pokémon Trainers that want to battle you lead you to the exit, so try looking for trainers.'' Category:Pokémon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pages with broken file links